Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain
by BraveTheElements
Summary: Part 2 of my Slanted and Enchanted series is finally being reworked, and with this, the first chapter is born. Read the A/N for details, it summarizes better what's going on. T for content, all couples, R&R and i'll do the same.


**A/N: **Now you, you who that have been here for a while now, what the hell is going on here? Part 2 wasn't this story; rather, it was Awareness is the Option. I decided that AitO wasn't the direction I wanted to take the _Slanted and Enchanted_ series. Rather, I wanted to focus on the future more, and move more towards a different end. I've changed a lot since I finished _Slanted and Enchanted_, and almost unrecognizable since the beginning of Slanted and Enchanted, so now, I'm going to take it in a completely different direction. This is my magnum opus, _Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain_ that will deal with subjects I haven't even dared to touch yet. So, I present this to you, my loving and nurturing reader, and hopefully you will enjoy it. It's really necessary that you read _Slanted and Enchanted _first before you are to read this one or the past events don't really make a lot of sense. I touch upon it sometimes, but it's not heavily implied. Also, if anyone can tell me the musical group that I've taken the names of both of these stories from, You'll earn a gold star. It's the names of their first two albums (Slanted and Enchated and Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain.)

And one last thing, I've really become tired of everyone using the story page to air their dirty laundry. Please, only post stories, I noticed that on 10/10 it was flooded with things about some girl stealing from people (which it didn't need to be brought to the attention of the community at large, I, at the very least, expect everyone to be able to handle their own personal troubles. There is a report function specifically for plagiarism, use it.) when Victory's Raconteur and Starbin had just posted new chapters to their highly followed stories, TFH and Stolen respectively. I almost didn't read them today because there was so much action on the page. Please, stop posting stupid things where the stories go. Okay, that's it, hopefully someone will read this section, and maybe they'll agree.

And P.S. Remember that you need to read Slanted and Enchanted before you read this!

* * *

_**Part 2: Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain**_

_**Chapter 1: The Winter's Gone **_

Rain pounded on the shutters, slamming them against the side of the house. The darkness had encroached so quickly that they hadn't had the chance to close them before the storm had arrived. It seemed to have been raining for days, even though only hours had passed. Hours, it seemed, were the final derivative of the time they chose not to pass. The time had started to play with their minds, and the house they sat in was exacerbating the situation. The lights were working, although nobody chose to turn them on. The power wasn't the problem here, it was the price. The shutters were flailing about in the breeze that continued to move faster. The situation outside seemed to move forward although time didn't want to.

"Do you think we should close them?" Alvin looked up from his chair. He hadn't been looking at anything before, but it seemed like his concentration couldn't have been broken at any time, for any reason.

He wistfully moved his head towards Brittney, "I'll choose not to brave this storm," he turned his head back to its previous position and continued, "I know it's loud and annoying, but I really don't see the point."

Brittney sighed and looked at her phone. It was 9:37 p.m., June 17th, "You're right, I shouldn't ask too much of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He had instantly gotten indignant.

"Calm down, it's not supposed to mean anything. I'm being considerate," Brittney said in a soft tone.

"For once," Alvin said with a sharp tone.

Brittney took it in. She wasn't able to comprehend what he had just said. She felt an anger rising in her body; it had overtaken her senses. She was only filled with rage, "Ever since this started, I've been walking on eggshells, trying to be different for you," she stood up and walked over to him, "I'm done trying to be something different for you!" she shouted as the rain started to pick up. It was torrential. Alvin looked outside, thinking that there was something out there that could save him, "Dammit, look at me, you owe me that, at the very least!" she shouted again and Alvin slightly flinched. She noticed it and realized what she was doing. She wasn't ready to stop yelling; she wasn't ready to stop being angry, "I can't handle this back and forth anymore. I can't do this with you anymore," she was choking back tears. At this point, Alvin was starting to prepare his rebuttal and she knew it. She prepared herself for the verbal lashing that she was going to take. She hardened under the soon stress and waited.

"So, are we over?" She was surprised. She was expecting some sort of fight out of him. Somehow it wasn't nearly as satisfying as she thought it would be. She thought to herself, why was she deriving pleasure from this situation? A relationship was at its end; it shouldn't be some sort of pleasure inducing situation. She sighed and let her tears go. They were slow to come, but started to fill her face.

She walked away and turned back to him, "I'll move out this week," They rain had finally stopped. It seemed like it had been months.

* * *

"What does the test say?"

"I'm not sure yet!" Eleanor and Theodore were sitting in the bathroom of their newly-purchased flat on the east side of Chicago. It was their first winter together, and they weren't nearly prepared for the cold that Chicago brought with it.

"How long does it take to tell?" Theodore said as he stood up. He offered his hand to Eleanor and she accepted and stood up with him.

"You shouldn't have cheaped out if you're so excited," she grabbed the box off the counter and turned on the light to read better. The light softly played off of her golden blonde hair as it lay on her shoulders. He smiled, looking at his beautiful wife. He was excited for a reason; this could very well decide their next course of action for the rest of their lives, "It says it's going to take five minutes for accurate results."

"I shouldn't have cheaped out."

"I won't demonize you for it," she smiled, "you remember the last time we were in this situation? Sitting in the bathroom, freaking out as we waited for the results."

"I do," Theodore said as he pulled her close. She nuzzled herself in him, pulling her head into his chest, "That seems like so long ago."

"So many things have happened since then," she said as she looked up him, "We were just kids then."

"I feel like we're going to be saying that all of our lives."

"Saying what?"

"Saying that we were kids then," Theodore said with a laugh, "It seems like we're never going to stop growing up."

"I hope not!" she said playfully as she left his warm embrace, "If we were going to stop growing up, then our lives would get stale. The process of growing up is necessary, is it not?"

Theodore smiled, "When did you become a philosopher?"

"Just last week," she laughed and he joined in.

He opened the door. A rush of cool air was there to meet him. It was refreshing. He turned back to her and could tell that she was thinking the same thing, "Do you want anything to drink?" He started walking out.

"I'll come with," she said as she left the bathroom. The snow was lightly falling outside and the lights danced with the fresh powder. The night had just fallen and the city had just re-awoken, "I'm not completely helpless you know.

Theodore smiled and thought, _Eleanor was always so strong. Too strong sometimes, _he laughed slightly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that you're just too strong for your own good."

"That's not true!" she said with a huff.

"It's hard for me to do things for you like I'd like to. I would like to treat you right, you know."

"Aww," she smiled, "You do, you really do. And you like my independence and strength, you know you do."

Theodore smiled, turned away and shook his head and she laughed. He came to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher they had filled with water. He got two glasses, "Water?" he asked her. She nodded and he started to pour, "You're right though."

"About what?" he finished and gave her a glass.

"We were so young and stupid in college."

She took a drink, "I wouldn't say we were stupid, just," she paused, searching for the right word, "foolhardy."

"Foolhardy is a good word for it." Theodore said, "And you were right, growth shouldn't ever stop."

"I would think so," they both started drinking and paused. They looked at each other, but didn't say a word. They both looked away and smiled, "What?" she asked.

"What? Why are you staring?"

She laughed, "I don't know, why are you?"

"I don't know," he smiled, "why are you?"

"I don't know!" They both laughed, "Oh the results!" Eleanor said and she walked back to the bathroom where the test was lying, "It's been five minutes, right?"

"Yeah," Theodore said, "I think so."

They got back into the bathroom and looked at the stick, "Still nothing!" she said with aggravation, "You shouldn't have cheaped out."

"It must be defective or something," Theodore picked up the stick and the box and looked at them. He examined the box and the stick, then a defeated look came over his face.

"What?" she said, "Does it take more time or something?"

"No," he shook his head in negation, "It's just this," he showed her the test.

"Negative…"

"Yep," Theodore sighed, "it seems like everyone that's actively trying to get pregnant never does, but only the people that don't look for it do."

"It's weird how the universe works, isn't it?" She said.

"That just means more trying is in order!"

She laughed, "Regardless, everyone wins in this situation!" They both laughed. Theodore grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the time.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"We should probably get going then," Eleanor said with a nod, "We shouldn't keep all of them waiting."

Theodore walked out of the bathroom for what seemed like the millionth time that night and grabbed his coat. Eleanor went into their bedroom and completely changed clothes, which took her roughly ten minutes. Theodore waited, and they met at the front of their apartment. They were on the tenth floor, the view was less than fantastic but it would do. They only had limited funds to work with considering they hadn't done a show in a while and Theodore's band was done. They both weren't working seriously yet, as they were both still doing graduate level studying around the city. It had been rough, but they didn't mind. They were happy to do whatever as long as they were together. They walked out onto the streets below. It was snowing lightly and people walked about. November 17th at 9:37 p.m.

"It takes you so long to change."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The cold was bracing Jeanette as she walked through the streets of the city she barely knew. Chicago was a place she never thought she would find herself in. Jeanette was living in St. Louis at the time, studying at the University of Washington, trying to get her doctorate. She hadn't seen her siblings for at least a year now, but, in her defense, she called Eleanor and Theodore as much as possible. And Alvin, she would talk to him every once and a while. Two years on and she still hadn't reconciled, but she had reconciled that fact at the very least. The snow was falling only lightly, but the wind kicked everything else up around her. The tall buildings were tunneling the intensity of the wind as she walked through. She was so close and she knew it. It wasn't a good thing.

She came up to the meeting place that they had decided on earlier and stood outside. The restaurant was giving off a warm glow. She wanted to go inside and get out of the cold, but she knew it only seemed colder out here, "Shit," she said softly to herself. She was ashamed, she had been preparing herself for this day for the last two months once they had decided to all meet up. Two years since she had seen him, basically since the wedding. It wasn't even "basically", it was since the wedding. She, or he, broke off ties since that day. It had been such a long time.

_What's the matter with me? _She thought to herself, _This was all ancient history. I'm sure he's completely moved on and doesn't even care anymore. Besides, he's probably… _she stopped, knowing what her next words would be. She grabbed the door handle and walked into the restaurant. It was alive with the sounds of people conversing. Laughter filled the air in a dreamy sense; light shimmered in the foyer of the restaurant. The Maître dit escorted her to her table. She smiled; all of her closest friends were already waiting for her. Eleanor looked over and she was the first notice her. She squealed and Jeanette jumped slightly at the response. Her and Brittney jumped up and went to greet her.

Eleanor was the first to assault her with a hug, "Jeanette!" she screamed as she pulled her in. Eleanor was a good four inches shorter than her sister, but she was dominating the hug. Jeanette was pulled down towards the ground to meet her sister's height. Eleanor pulled away.

"Hey Ellie—" Before she was finished with her sentence, Brittney came and grabbed her. Brittney squeezed her tightly; Jeanette couldn't breathe, "You're killing me, Brittney."

"Oh," Brittney looked away, "sorry." Jeanette laughed and Brittney smiled. Theodore and Alvin came up and gave their token greetings. Then Simon stood up.

"Hey Jeanette," he said.

"Hey."

"How've you been?"

"Well. You?"

"I've been great. We'll chat later, right?"

"Yeah," she wasn't expecting much more from her former love. It had been two long years.

The night began with them catching up and talking. Alvin lived in the city with Theodore and Eleanor, but they still rarely saw each other. Brittney and Simon, still together since the end of college, lived in Philadelphia for the time being, and Jeanette was living in St. Louis. They rarely got to see each other. The night was wonderful; they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Not since the wedding really. Alvin dropped out and started work as a producer, where he was doing well finding obscure bands. He picked up where Theodore had left off, often using him as a reference. Jeanette was finishing grad school, Theodore and Eleanor were living in the city and trying to get pregnant. Eleanor was finished with grad school and was looking for a job while Theodore was working freelance for various publications. The money wasn't great but it would do. Brittney was working some lame job while looking for a career, and living with Simon as he finished post grad.

_I have a feeling there are unresolved issue, _Jeanette thought.

_I'm sure she's not feeling comfortable, but when is she? _Simon said.

"We have a small announcement to make," Brittney said, interrupting the light conversation that was taking place.

"We're moving out here." Simon said as they both stood up. He was gripping her hand.

Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other apprehensively, while Alvin smiled, "That's fantastic, guys," Alvin stood up with them, being theatrical as always, "You're still stay at my place tonight, thought, right?"

"I actually have to fly back tonight, but Brittney wanted to stay," Simon said, "Early classes on Monday that I need to prepare for."

"I understand," Alvin said, "I guess it's just you and me, Britt."

"Thrilled as always," she said dryly. Alvin tilted his head and laughed. She hadn't changed.

"What, uh, brings you out here?" Theodore said.

"I got a job offer here, so we're going to move out after I'm done with classes," Simon said, "It's a great opportunity, I'll get to work the field and lab."

"Well, that's great," Eleanor said with slight strain. Simon didn't notice, but Brittney did.

"I guess I should move out here too," Jeanette said, "It seems like the thing to do," They all laughed with her.

The night ended and they all started to trickle out. Theodore and Eleanor went on their way, and Alvin and Brittney went back to his apartment downtown. That just left Simon and Jeanette, waiting for a cab. Jeanette was headed back to her hotel; she insisted on not burdening her siblings, something that Brittney didn't have a problem doing. They stood in the cold as their siblings disappeared out of sight. The snow fell softly on the streets outside.

"Simon?" Jeanette said after a while. It seemed like a taxi was never going to come.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still, mad at me?" Jeanette asked softly.

"Jeanette," he said as he turned to face her, "what happened between the two of us was ages ago. I would be stupid to hang onto something for so long. It would destroy me, and I'm not planning on falling apart yet," he said as he stepped closer to the street, "I'm happy right now, and I don't want anything to happen to that."

"I'm glad, I didn't want anything to happen," the streetlights played off of the snow as it illuminated to the two of them standing on the lonely Chicago street.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"What?"

"You said you don't want anything to happen. That's implying that something will happen in the future."

"Oh," Jeanette paused for a second. She wasn't sure what she meant by it. She wasn't thinking about future events, but she really didn't want anything bad to happen to him, "I'm not sure. Arguing semantics is pointless, is it not?"

He laughed and a cab stopped in front of him. He opened the door and motioned for her to get in, "I guess you're right."

* * *

"I can't believe that they are moving out here," Eleanor and Theodore were back at their apartment, talking about the night's brief events; "Everything had been going so well."

"Ellie," Theodore said as he put his coat down, "I think you're over reacting a little bit."

"Theo, we've been trying to gain our independence for such a long time," she fell unto the couch, "and we finally had it. This is our city, and now everyone is encroaching on us."

"I know, I know, but I really don't view it as a bad thing."

She put her coat down and walked to him, "I saw your face when they announced it; I know you feel the same way. You don't want them here as much as I don't," she raised her eyebrows and he shrugged.

"It may be nice to have them all around again, I mean, it seems like everyone has calmed down significantly. The drama may be over; maybe they've finally grown out of it."

"I'll only believe it once I see it," she said as she fell unto the couch.

"Like I said earlier," Theodore said as he sat down with her, "We'll never stop growing, and neither will they," he put his arm around her and supported her as they sat, "It was nice, I don't think I've seen all of us together since the wedding, and it's only been once or twice that I've been with my brothers all together. One of us will always have something to do—" Theodore stopped midsentence and Eleanor looked intently at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Actually, it's never me, it's always one of them," Theodore said, "Dave and I always plan around our families' individual get-togethers to make sure that we can go to both of them."

"That's what I mean!" she said, standing up, "There's still something there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Theo," she said grabbing a hold of him, "Why would they distance themselves all these years if there wasn't worry form the two parties about getting back together?"

"Wait, who are you talking about right now, Simon and Jeanette or Alvin and Brittney?"

"Either, really. I've always known that there was some sort of residual sexual tension, at the very least between all of them," she said as she sighed and sat back down, "I'm just so tired of picking up all of the pieces after they fall apart. Nobody knows what had happened after Alvin and Brittney had their really bad break up sophomore year at college. I spent days trying to console her, trying to get her to stop crying."

"No, I knew," Theodore said dryly, "I wasn't able to see you for like two weeks," she laughed as he continued, "If anyone suffered, it was me."

"Oh yeah, you're right. I'm sorry," she paused, "But regardless, I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. I just don't trust our stupid siblings. They always seem to let their hormones get the better of them."

"We're adults now," he said softly, "I think we can trust them."

"Maybe," she said as she trailed off, "Do you hear that?"

"No, what?" Theodore said as she got up. She went over to the window and opened the blinds. The snow was falling softly to the ground and she placed her ear against the cold glass. Theodore slowly approached her from behind, "What is it?" he asked inquisitively.

"Someone's singing," she said.

"Carolers?" Theodore asked.

"I don't think so," she said, "at least, I can't recognize the song."

Theodore put his head to the glass and listened to the people below. They were obscured by the light of the streetlamps glistening off of the snow. The glow was a bright orange, blurred by the snow and wind, tossing everything about, "_if you're feeling sour, and you're cowering in your room. Making a list of things you hate, and the things you hate to do. Like deck the hall with bells of holly, and trim the Christmas tree. Let me pour you a cup of tall eggnog with extra whiskey."_ The band played as the snow tossed about them, and Theodore took his ear off of the window, "That's Arrah and the Ferns, I love this song."

"What is it?" she asked. She had never heard of the band, but that was fairly common with Theodore. He listened to some truly obscure music.

"Merry Christmas not Xmas," he said softly as he pulled away from the window-at-large, "This song always reminds me of winter romance."

She swooned, "That's so nice, Teddy."

He smiled, "You only call me Teddy when you want something from me," he smirked as he turned to her, "what is it that you want?"

"We should probably go try," she said, "we've been working so hard recently, but, "she leaned in and whispered, "I think a little more work may be in order."

"I couldn't agree more," he said as he smiled.

* * *

A warm light reflected into the lonely bedroom, the shadows within played with each other, "You know that this, this isn't productive for the either of us."

"Productive, what do you mean by that?"

"We've done this all before," the man paused, "I just don't think that we should be doing this anymore," their faces were obscured from each other by the shadows in the room. Their clothes laid carelessly on the ground around the bed, and they were within.

"You're right," the woman responded. They both paused and looked at each other for a while, staring into each other's eyes. The eyes they hadn't started into for a long while. Emotions were connected to these eyes, emotions neither of them cared to share with the other anymore. There was a ringing in the distance; one of their phones was going off.

"My phone…"

"Oh, are you sure that it's yours?"

"Yeah that's my ringer."

"For anyone in particular?"

"No, it's not."

"Then you should go get it. You wouldn't want to miss an important call."

"I don't know how I missed you all these years."

"I could say that myself," the two bodies played with each other throughout the rest of the night. The morning was around the corner, and with it, a realization.


End file.
